Responsibility
by DeutchRemy
Summary: How will Scully react to responsibility being taken out of her hands?
1. Chapter 1

Responsibility

Summary: How does Scully react to the responsibility being taken out of her hands?  
>Spoilers: none<br>Timeline: If we're to believe that All Things was Mulder and Scully's first time, then I guess this story is set after the couch scene  
>Rating: Strong M<p>

After years of relying on my own fingers to bring me pleasure, I don't quite remember how to respond to the responsibility being taken out of my hands, so to speak. Mulder is now 100% in control of my pleasure, and as the initial pain of penetration begins to wear off, I raise my head from the pillow to watch Mulder's penis pistoning in and out of my body. I don't know what to do with my hands. For years now at least one of them has been required to stimulate my clitoris during my masturbatory sessions, but my body has been bereft of penetration for so long and, I'm ashamed to say, Mulder and I have lusted after one another for so long, that I know immediately that I won't need clitoral stimulation in order to achieve an orgasm.

So I just lie here, briefly wondering how we got to where we are now - less than four minutes ago I was sitting on the edge of his bed, continuing our conversation from the couch, now I'm on my back, bared to him, his cock lodged inside me, his chest rubbing against my erect nipples.

Glad that, for once, I don't have to use my hands, but still unsure of how to react to this novel situation, I raise my hips and wrap my legs tightly around his waist. My arms follow suit, wrapping around his neck, until all I can do is cling to him and groan at the sensations coursing through my body. His thrusts are deliberate; he's pounding into me alright, but not fast and choppy, like a drunk teenager on prom night.

On each withdraw he moves slowly, removing his penis until just the tip remains inside. His penetrations are quick but smooth, burying himself to the hilt in one motion. When I wrap my legs around his waist the angle of penetration changes, and suddenly he's ramming my cervix with each thrust, a sensation I'm not sure I like or dislike. It's an odd feeling - sort of a cross between getting punched in the gut and needing to pee, neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

His shaft stimulates the underside of my clit with each thrust, and simultaneously slides against the nerve endings at the slick opening of my vagina, and I can feel my orgasm approaching faster than I anticipated. My walls begin to quiver in preparation and my stomach fills with butterflies. I can't stand the sensation and bury my head in my partner's sweaty chest, still gripping his body with my legs, arms, and internal muscles.

His thrusts speed up, and I can tell he's close; his breathing has become labored and his cock feels larger inside me.

I can't hold out any longer; my toes curl against his back and the tide of orgasm sweeps over me. I release a low, long groan against Mulder's chest, my body jerking with each contraction. Mulder continues pounding through my orgasm, until finally he presses his cock hard against my cervix and finds his release. The flood of warm semen filling me sets off another orgasm, and I shake once again, possibly groaning out words of love to my partner.

Mulder collapses into my four-limbed embrace and buries his nose in my hair. We stay like that, unmoving, for several minutes. When Mulder goes to get up, I hold him to me with my arms and legs, not wanting to release him yet.

"Scully, I need to get up." He whispers into my ear. I relinquish him, groaning as his deflated penis slides from my oversensitive vagina and is followed by a stream of thick semen, which makes a small pool on the sheet underneath me. My legs, which feel like jelly, are splayed open on the bed; I'm completely exposed to him, with both of our juices leaking out of me, and I should be getting embarrassed now that the sexual thrill is wearing off, but I'm too tired right now to care. "Be right back", Mulder mumbles before pulling the top sheet over me and leaving the room.

He returns, washcloth in hand, and removes the sheet. He wipes the semen from me, being meticulous, parting my lips and removing as much from my opening as possible. He ran the cloth under warm water before he came in, and the warmth feels good to soothe the ache that is already building in my vaginal opening. I always knew Mulder would be a thoughtful lover, and this confirms it. A real man cleans his woman up after sex.

"You're bleeding. Did I hurt you?"

I had no idea I was bleeding, but I'm not surprised. As I said earlier, it's been a long time.

"No, you didn't hurt me, it's just been a while." I mumble sleepily.

He finishes cleaning me up, wipes the semen from the sheet, and covers me again before leaving the room.

When he returns, I'm nearly in dreamland. He climbs into the other side of the bed, kisses me on the forehead, and turns out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Responsibility (2/2)

Summary: Mulder's POV during his and Scully's first sexual encounter  
>Spoilers: none<br>Timeline: If we're to believe that All Things was Mulder and Scully's first time, then I guess this story is set after the couch scene  
>Rating: Strong M<p>

Feedback: Much appreciated.

I penetrate her slowly, inching my way forward, keeping my eyes locked on her face to gauge her reactions. She is incredibly tight and not as wet as I would like, and I'm afraid of hurting her. I can feel her muscles involuntarily rippling and fluttering around my cock, trying to adjust. Her eyes are shut and her breathing is slightly labored, but she gives no further cues, so to play it safe I penetrate halfway and hold still. After a minute her breathing evens out and her eyes open, so I proceed, withdrawing my penis from her body and pushing it back in, gaining speed and depth.

Scully lifts her head from the pillow to get a look between her legs, at me pistoning in and out of her body. A look of wonder crosses her face, as though she's a virgin who, having just overcome the pain of her first time, is in a state of awe at the physical act of copulation. She drops her head back to the pillow and stares at the ceiling; I guess I'll be doing all of the driving tonight, not that I mind.

Scully looks a bit lost as I continue to drive into her; she's moving her hands as though searching for something to do with them, and I'm a bit concerned until she wraps me in a four-limbed embrace, squeezing my body tightly with her arms and legs.

And then she groans. That alone would be enough to send me over the edge if I wasn't being careful. She's not a screamer, like the fake women with the fake tits in those fake movies I've spent half my life's savings on. Desperate to hear her make that noise again, I speed up my thrusts but keep them long and deep, so that one second my cock head will be just outside the entrance to her vagina and the next it will ram her cervix.

By now her vagina has compensated for the previous lack of lubrication; I swear, with each pound into her cervix her tunnel seems to get slicker, although it's probably just a combination of my imagination and my ego.

The angle of penetration changed when she wrapped her legs around my waist, so each thrust stimulates her clit, and the quivering of her walls signals that the end is near. I can feel her warm breath brush my hair as she buries her head in my chest. My animal instincts take over and suddenly I'm speeding towards the finish line, pounding into her faster and faster. Her muscles become impossibly tight around my cock, and I can feel her toes curl against my back as she lets out a long, low groan into my chest. Her pussy releases my cock for a second, before gripping it again like a vice, and releasing it, and gripping it, over and over again.

Her body spasms in time to each contraction and she hiccups once, and I wish I could see her face, but by now I'm more concerned with finding my own release. I pound through her long orgasm, through each powerful contraction, until finally I press my cock hard against her cervix and climax, flooding her tunnel with my cum. She gasps as the new feeling of fullness unexpectedly sets off another orgasm, and I can barely hear her quietly groan "Ungh, Muld…lo-ove you…" into my chest.

I collapse on top of her and bury my nose in her hair. Several minutes pass before I realize I'm probably crushing her, but as I try to get up she holds me tighter to her with her arms and legs.

"Scully, I need to get up." I whisper into her ear. She groans as I leave her body and am shocked at the amount of semen that follows my departure. Geez, has it been that long since I last jacked off? I need something to clean this up. Scully is sprawled out wide on my bed, looking like a sacrifice.

"Be right back." I mumble and then pull the top sheet over her and leave the room.

In the bathroom I run a washcloth under warm water and return to the room. I remove the sheet from Scully and begin to gently wipe away my semen. I part her lips and remove as much as I can from her opening. She gasps a bit as the cloth touches her oversensitized and sore flesh. It's then that I notice the tiny speckles of blood dotting the white washcloth.

"You're bleeding. Did I hurt you?" Jesus, I knew I was being too rough…

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's just been a while." She mumbles in response.

I finish cleaning her and then turn my attention to the sheet underneath her, which has a small pool of semen collecting on it. I hook my arm under her knees, whispering a "sorry" as I lift her bottom several inches off of the bed so I can clean the sheet, then roll her away from the wet spot after I put her back down.

I leave the room to dispose of the washcloth and when I return, Scully is nearly asleep, so I climb into the bed on the other side and gently kiss her on the forehead before turning out the light.


End file.
